Whatever Happens
by MariaLouisa
Summary: Draco works hard to fulfill the task given to him by the Dark Lord. Arya helps him. Based on the song "Whatever Happens" by Michael Jackson. DracoxOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything apart from my OC Arya.

* * *

Draco watched the girl pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirement, a small smile playing on his lips. You know how they say Malfoys don't love? Well, apparently, he was the exception to that rule. He loved this girl. She was his only ever real girlfriend. Pansy doesn't count, she was just another girl throwing herself at his feet and making his every wish her command. It was not like that at all with Arya. Unlike everyone else, Arya had taken the time to actually know him. She knew everything about him; things that not even his dear mother knew. Things that not even the Dark Lord knew. She knew him.

Arya stopped in front of him. "Please understand," she whispered. He nodded. "I'm trying," he whispered back, smiling gently at the girl in front of him. He took her hand, wanting to show her how he cared for her. "I can't stand being in here anymore," she mumbled, "everything seems to evolve around what we're doing." Draco nodded; he knew exactly what she meant. They seemed to spend every minute they were not eating, sleeping or in class in this room. He grabbed her other hand as well, giving both hands a small squeeze, but as he let go, he was surprised to feel her gripping his hands tightly. Confused, his gaze sought her. Green eyes filled with worry and anxiety looked back into his stormy grey ones. "Don't let go," she whispered.

He knew something was up. "What's the matter love?" he softly asked. Tears filled the green orbs looking at him, sending a jolt of pain through his heart. "I dream about this, Draco!" she said. "I dream about this, what we're doing... And in my dream..." she trailed off. He gave her hands a small squeeze, urging her to continue. She took a deep breath; the first tear rolled down her cheek. "In my dream... It all goes wrong. And... And you are killed, Draco. Oh God, he kills you, the Dark Lord kills you, right in front of me, and I can't do anything to stop him!" she cried, letting a sob shake her petite frame. Draco's heart broke at the sight of her. He pulled her close to him; held her while she cried. Holding her tightly, he tried to comfort her. "Everything will be alright," he whispered, but she didn't hear. She was caught up in the horrible memories of her dream. As he held her, she slowly calmed down. Pulling away slightly but remaining in his embrace, she looked up at him. "Draco, what if this is wrong?" she questioned. He looked at her, not knowing what to answer. Instead he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before whispering, "I don't know."

Looking into his beautiful grey eyes, she said, "Maybe we should head back. It must be getting late." He shook his head no. "I need to finish this," he replied. She sighed. "Draco, I know it's almost done, but you need to sleep too sweetie. You have been working on this day and night, it's not healthy. Please, just tonight. For me," she pleaded as he opened his mouth to protest. He closed his mouth and pulled her close again. Breathing in her scent, he remembered a time when he used to have dreams. He used to dream about marrying for love and living happily ever after; but Malfoys don't love, his father had told him. He frowned. His father had influenced his life greatly. He had seen to that Draco became the youngest Death Eater; being inducted at the mere age of 16 when he was nothing more than a child. When he thought back, Draco soon realised that he had not had a childhood. He had never been allowed to properly be a child. His parents had always brought him along to their fancy dinners and what not, and when the other children would run around and play, he would sit in his room at the Manor and be lectured by his father on how only wizards of 'pure blood' should be allowed to carry on the magical population and so on.  
Her sweet voice broke his train of thoughts. "It's not the end of the world," she whispered, "It doesn't have to be so bad." He softly shook his head. "Sadly, I'm afraid it is," he replied, pulling away from their embrace. "If I don't do this, he will kill me... He will kill everyone I love. My mother... And you," he explained, feeling his heart ache at the mere thought of losing her. "I just want you to be alive... And happy," he whispered. Her eyes sought his before her lips pressed softly against his. "It's you who makes me happy," she whispered.

DMDMDMDMDM

Hell had broken loose at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was dead, Death Eaters had entered the castle and a war was raging. Seeing the boy she loved being rushed down the corridor by Snape, Arya knew it was now or never. His stormy grey eyes met her green ones, his eyes reflecting how frightened he was. As they came towards her, she knew what she had to do, and as they neared, she closed the distance and joined them. Reaching out to grab his hand, she laced her fingers with his. "What are you doing? You have to go, you have to be safe," he whispered. Gripping his hand tighter, she hurried along with the frightened boy and the man ushering him along. With a voice that was barely above a whisper, she replied, "Whatever happens, don't you let go of my hand."


End file.
